At Peace
by StarLush
Summary: Yet another take of "all things." My version plus how their relationship may have developed in between the two episodes. HEAVY MSR! (Not suitable under the age of 18).
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own X-files, Scully, Mulder, they are the property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Fox Television. Thank you!

* * *

2:00 am

Waking to the sound of rain on the window Scully knew exactly where she was and couldn't be more at ease with it. It had been a tiring and exhausting weekend for her. A lot for _her_ brain to take in for once in her life. She was glad Mulder was there for her, talking to him about Daniel actually made her more comfortable with her decisions in life. There were no mistakes or regrets in the last 7 years. Every moment with Mulder, she realized, she cherished more than anything.

Stretching her legs out Scully lifted the afghan that Mulder had so sweetly placed over her and placed it on the edge of the couch. Standing she could feel the stiffness of having dozed on the couch for awhile. The kink in her neck and the numbness in her limbs made her slowly rise and stretch out the tense muscles. Glancing at the clock as it read shortly after 2am, she knew she'd have to go home and get showered and changed before work in a few hours. Though, as if something was holding onto her heart, she felt like she had unfinished business with Mulder. Looking over at his bedroom door she couldn't help but creep her way that direction, as if being pulled to it by some unforeseen force. Scully placed her hand on the door handle and ever so quietly and gently turned and peered in. The room was dimly lit by the moon through the bedroom window and she could faintly make out the silhouette of Mulder in bed. _God I'm glad he actually sleeps in his bed once in awhile, _Scully had thought to herself. She realized that she had been staring for a good while, her heart and body starting to ache for the body she saw lying in the bed.

Slowly slinking her way into the bedroom, grateful her shoes were already removed, Scully started unzipping her skirt, removing nylons and panties along with the skirt all in one sweep. Making sure everything quietly hit the floor she removed her sweater and bra and placed them in the same pile. Standing before Mulder, completely naked while he slept was definitely starting to arouse her more and more. She knew what she was doing and this is the only way she'd want this to happen. _No barriers now, Dana, no turning back._ Scully quietly made her way to the other side of the bed and gently slipped under the covers not quite sure how to make her next approach. Scully could tell Mulder was still in deep sleep by the way he was breathing and was grateful.

Taking a deep yet quiet breath Scully shifted in a little closer to Mulder. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in every fiber of her body. Reaching out a hand and still slowly slinking towards Mulder, she wanted to give enough pressure to not scare him but not to tickle him either. Scully placed her hand around Mulder's abdomen and snuggled in close. As if being bit by something poisonous Mulder's eyes flew open and gasped.

"Jesus!"

"It's just me, Mulder…." Scully said it so calmly and relaxed.

"Scully, what-…" Mulder couldn't even finish before she started kissing at his shoulder and chest.

Mulder's heart skipped a beat as he realized what was going on. Scully was completely naked, he could feel her skin against his. Her naked thighs rubbing against his clothed ones all the while his brain trying to wrap around what was happening. _Not like I have a problem but, I can't believe this is happening_. Scully was still running her lips over his naked chest and up to his neck and throat, nibbling slightly at his Adam's apple. Finally locking eyes with him, he saw that hers were dark with passion, want and arousal. Bringing her face down to his their lips locked with fierce passion. This was not going to be the languid 'love-making' session that he had envisioned on so many nights alone. Scully's skin was on fire, her breathing ragged and raspy, body aching to be touched. He'd never seen this side of Scully nor did he ever imagine her to be this primal. He liked it.

Breaking their deep lip lock Mulder looked at Scully, her want obvious by the way her thigh was rubbing up and down his leg. His groin had been stirring for awhile, he'd always dreamed of this moment but never did he imagine it happening this way. His Scully, rubbing herself on him, trying to get a rise out of him, it was working.

"Scully, I—" She wouldn't let him finish

"Don't speak. I want this more than you will ever know." Reaching down she felt what she had been longing for all along. His need was obvious, as there was a nice tent to the blanket and his boxers. Feeling her hand on him send fireworks through his body, "and obviously so do you". She looked up at him with a devilish grin. Chuckling a little bit he helped her by lifting his hips to remove his boxers. She stared for a moment in awe, after all his arousal was all for her.

"Scully, you're making me feel like a freak show", he joked.

Giving him an eyebrow, as she so often did when he joked, she shimmied her way down his body kissing and biting at his body, gently and erotically. Taking the base of him in her hand she slowly lowered her mouth over the head. Twirling her tongue around the tip a few times then taking him in as far as she could. His eyes crossed and rolled to the back of his head. He couldn't believe this was happening! Adding a little suction to the process he gasped knowing this wasn't going to last long for him. This tension had been between them for so long that it was just not possible to hold out for her.

"Scu-…" She knew immediately that he needed her to stop if she wanted much more than this. Sliding up his body, letting her naked breasts drag slowly over his throbbing cock. She looked up at him and he had his eyes shut tightly, she smiled inwardly knowing the effect she was having on him. Just laying on him was the most natural thing in the world for her. She always knew she fit perfectly around him, next to him and now, on him. Straddling him was the easy part. Her center was alive with excitement, she could feel the moisture pooling between her own legs. Usually thinking about him alone was enough to excite that part of her body. Bringing her lips close to his, only hovering, he did the rest, devouring her from below. Pulling her head down to him, fingers tangled in the red masses, breaking the kiss and diving for her neck and chest. Placing his hand on her left breast he could feel her breathing and heart beating rapidly. Tweaking her nipple lightly she moaned, obviously enjoying every touch he offered her. Mulder brought his head to her breast and captured a nipple, flicking and gently biting.

"Mulderrr…" She moaned his name. _I guess that means I hit a sweet spot._ He mentally catalogued her reactions to these things. This will not be a onetime deal.

His arms snaked around to her upper back and running down to right above her beautifully toned ass. Drifting lower until he grabbed a wonderful handful of naked flesh. Another moan from this gorgeous woman writhing on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips and sat her upright. He wanted to see the look of desire in her eyes, the want that he shared with her. They both needed this! Staring up at her, her chest heaving with excitement, he reached up and grabbed her breasts, massaging gently. Scully melted into his hands; it felt so natural for him to love her in this way. His right hand slowly made its way down her chest and to her toned abdomen. He wanted to feel her arousal; he wanted to feel how excited he made her feel. Stopping just below her belly button, he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but permission. She wanted him to touch her everywhere and every way he knew how. Tilting back a little as to give him a better access, he reached down and slipped his hand between them. Cupping her slightly first, Mulder could feel the wetness that was all for him, his cock jumped at the thought, not wanting to enter her yet he massaged her, pinching her labia a little bit. Scully jumped at that at first but did not complain; in fact she actually enjoyed the little tease. Here she was thinking she was doing the seducing and he turns it right around. Finally dipping a finger into her waiting center, quickly joined by another one, he began his ministrations, further arousing her. So wet and ready. He couldn't believe how aroused she already was. He pumped his fingers in and out a little in return he elicited tiny moans of approval from her. Moans that begged for him to continue, he proceeded to rub his thumb over her throbbing clit.

"Jesus, Mulder…" He loved hearing her say his name this way, in the throes of passion. He continued stroking in and out of her and rubbing her clit furiously. Knowing she was close to climax, he would be happier knowing she was completely sated. Moaning ensued seeing her face so close to climax was a huge turn-on for him. He was making her writhe with pleasure and he thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

"Oh, God…oh Muld-…" her voice hitched and he felt her inner muscles tighten around his fingers, her clit throbbing under his thumb. Her head held back, her hands grabbing bed sheets, she was sated. Mulder looked up at her, waiting for her to come back to him, she captured his gaze and sighed, satisfied.

Scully could still feel Mulder's cock throbbing at her backside and knew what she still needed to do. Mulder pulled his hand out from in between them and started to retreat; Scully grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth. Licking his fingers slowly, tasting herself on his fingers, tangy and sweet, she knew Mulder would enjoy that little show. _I'm not as sated as you think g-man._ Scully was thankful for her sex drive, even though no one saw her that way. She knew how to keep it to herself. This was her idea after all. Reaching down between them she grasped Mulder firmly, eliciting a gasp from him, maneuvered herself above him and slowly impaled herself on him.

"Scully..." Mulder could barely speak as he felt her tight wetness consume him. She felt him so deep in her and she knew the real reason she was going to be more comfortable on top. Starting slowly she rotated her hips into his and felt him counter. Rhythm was found within seconds, another climax building for her. She felt the stirring deep in her gut and knew Mulder wasn't going to be far from finishing. She could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to so hard to make it last.

Grinding her hips down on him, she needed the extra pressure on her clit; she knew she was close again. Thrust for thrust she could feel it building. Mulder slipping in and out of her was enough to drive her insides to contract with another climax, gripping around him so tightly. Holding her breath she could feel Mulder speed up his thrusting, her insides still having a death grip around his cock. Then she felt it, she felt him swell and become erratic with his thrusts, bracing herself, hands on his chest she looked down at him and watched his face contort with pure ecstasy.

His eyes threw open and caught her staring down at him with glossed over eyes. Not saying a word they both knew that their lives were changing. They'd always have the closeness but this, this was uncharted territory. Excitement radiated in both of them, but deep down, they both saw fear in each other's eyes. They still had to keep it professional at work. Difficult as it may be, if they were found out, it meant trouble. While their brains swirled around what just happened and what the future might hold they both dozed off, a naked mass of sweaty limbs and sheets.

Scully awoke a couple hours later. Still in a daze and sleepy, knowing she had to _still_ get back to her apartment to shower and change. Slowly slipping out of Mulder's lazy grasp on her waist she made her way to the pile of clothes she had left on the floor, gathering her belongings made her way silently to the bathroom. Cleaning herself up a bit and getting herself dressed she glanced into the mirror, looking to what the future holds for them. Straightening her hair and giving herself a smirk she walked out of the bathroom to the bed to grab her blazer, staring down at the spent, naked man. Mulder. No regrets, she reminds herself, grinning at the thoughts of what happened not so long ago.

Slinking out of the bedroom she debates on telling him that she's leaving and that she'll see him in a few hours. Scully searches Mulder's desk for a moment looking for something to write on and with. She would hate to hurt his pride. She needed to at least leave him a note. Scribbling down on the paper she found:

_**M**_

_**Sorry I didn't have the heart to wake you. Had to head home and get cleaned up and changed. I'll see you in a few hours. **_

_**XO **_

_**D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**After a request I decided to write "The morning after..." Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Waking up alone and terrified at what had happened the night before, Mulder couldn't help but wonder why Scully had left, _probably ashamed and terrified herself_, he thought. His brain was firing one hundred different directions not knowing what to do, was it going to be awkward now at work? Was Scully regretting what had happened between them? Laying there thinking about the way her skin felt against his, her naked form writhing above his, completely lost in the pleasure. _Oh, man work is going to be hard._ _No pun intended._ Mulder couldn't be happier but he hoped that Scully felt the same way, they had this connection that he couldn't explain in words to anyone if ever asked. She was his one in five billion, nothing would ever change that. His mind kept flashing of naked Scully above him and he was getting slightly uncomfortable with the tent he'd made with the comforter.

"Alone again buddy…" looking down at himself and debating on a cold shower. _Yup cold shower it is._

* * *

The whole way back to her apartment Scully couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She was proud of herself, only took her long enough to figure out what she really wanted out of her relationship with Mulder and she was pleased it happened the way it did. Close one door then another door opens; part of their life, always had been with the X-Files why not with their personal life as well. The sun was barely starting to come up as she pulled up to her place, sitting there for a moment relishing all that had happened a few hours ago, the thoughts of his face watching her, his hands pleasing her, making her writhe on top of him, beginning to flash back to his face and looks and naked body. _God, shake out of it woman!_ She reminded herself that work, unfortunately was on today's schedule. She and Mulder had to act like _nothing_ happened, she knew the rumors had floated around for years but now for them to be true, it was dangerous for them. Entering her apartment, Scully felt ready to face the music, she knew Mulder would have a thousand questions and she hoped he didn't think that these actions would be ok in the work place. Even he knew better, she had to be the strong one and work, God knows she's seen his movie collection _at work_.

Jumping in the shower swiftly, her legs ached a bit, probably from lack of attention to that area of her life for awhile. Drying her hair, applying light make-up and dressing simply this morning in hopes of not attracting any unwanted attention from Mulder, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

* * *

Mulder arrived a little early to work this morning, in hopes of catching Scully there as she was always the one coming in a little earlier. Surprised to not see her there yet Mulder sat at his desk pondering how their conversation would go. Killing time he checked his voicemail, nothing new, e-mail, again nothing new. Having left the office door ajar a bit so he could hear the clacking of heels down the concrete hallway to his office—their office, as soon as the thought had crossed his mind he heard her, slowly today, _probably about as nervous as I am._ He heard the footsteps stop right outside the door but they stopped it took Scully a good minute before entering their office. Coming around the corner through the door, her eyes met his and she smiled slyly at first trying to keep her cool and not jumping into his lap. Licking her lips and inspecting him more than she ever really did before, slowly blinking out of the daze she was having, it was work.

"Morning." Scully spoke first, trying to make herself as professional as she could.

"Heya Scully, sleep ok?" he knew she was trying really hard to keep it professional. He laughed inwardly at the moment. She was having a harder time with this than he was. Maybe he could take advantage of this.

"I'm a little tired this morning, I think I might've stayed up a little late thinking about all the events of my weekend…what about you?" She inquired innocently looking to the floor and taking her seat right across from his desk.

"I slept—I slept like I haven't slept in years," he retorted and rose from his seat making his way over around to the front of his desk, searching for her eyes in the process. Looking up at him as he perched his butt on the desktop, she smiled again and lightly blushed. He knew it was going to be an interesting day.

"Quit." She stated firmly in her best commanding voice. "I know we've got a few hours but we'll talk at lunch, ok?" she was trying to reason with him.

"You buying?" he pushed her a little further.

"After last night, you should be the one to buy," she stated sarcastically and got up and walked out of the office.

Scully couldn't believe she survived that small encounter this morning and was grateful she had some reports to turn into Skinner. Heading up the elevator, hoping Mulder didn't call her and want to discuss this more right now. She had no regrets but they couldn't risk this at work, God knows the fantasy of them in the basement office had crossed her mind more times than she could count but they couldn't. This would have to strictly be something for their homes, a way to step away from it all and go into a fantasy world. _This relationship could work; I mean I did ask the man to be the 'donor' of my baby. Why should this be much different? IVF obviously didn't work; he knows how I feel about him or I should hope. I go weak at the knees every time he looks at me anymore. Even though nothing will come from us doing this, why not give it an old fashioned go around. _

Mulder couldn't wait for lunch with Scully, the clock couldn't move fast enough. He figured they'd meet at their normal lunch place around the corner from the Hoover building, she'll order her salad and he'll get a burger or something close to it. Grabbing his coat and making his way to the elevator he couldn't contain his excitement, pressing the button on the elevator it immediately popped open revealing Scully.

"I was just coming down to get you. You ready to go?" She stepped aside and let him join her in the elevator.

The door closed shut and Mulder took advantage of it and caught her off guard with a kiss, subtle yet needing and wanting. Stepping away from each other simultaneously both staring straight back at the elevator doors waiting for the ride up to the main floor, walking to the restaurant was probably a better idea to burn off the tension.

Sitting down in a booth, the waitress recognized them immediately and got them a couple waters and their usual order put in.

"So…" Mulder looked at her, "What did you want to talk about?"

Staring blankly at him, then breaking into a whole hearted laugh, "Oh are we going to play this game? Come on Mulder you had to of seen this coming." Sipping her water she stared at him.

"Uhh, yeah, in my dreams Scully… _literally!_"

Smiling sheepishly at him, "So do we have a problem?"

Shaking his head at their silent agreement he was all too happy to see the waitress come over with his wrap and of course Scully's salad. Smiling at her and offering thanks she wandered off.

"So ground rules…no touching at work. I mean it Mulder, I know how you are, I don't want this to backfire, I want to enjoy what we have but I want to keep it in the privacy of our homes."

"Oh come on Scully, tell me you don't have the desk fantasy too?" he said half jokingly.

"Beside the point. No sex at work. Got it?"

"Wait did you just admit you had the desk fantasy?" he was egging her on and enjoying it all too much.

Staring at him a little flush came to her cheeks and she dug back into her salad. Silence for a moment as they both ate, Mulder took advantage…for the second time today, reaching his hand under the table and grabbed at her thigh, getting a little gasp to come out of Scully.

"Mulder, do you know how many federal employees frequent this place? Control yourself or this will end faster than it started," she pulled out of his reach.

Finishing lunch in silence, Scully sat there and stared out the window for a few minutes, thinking about how this was going to work for them. Mulder looked out too, feeling just as confused about it.

"So are you coming over for dinner tonight?" she whispered careful to be aware of anyone who might be listening to their conversation.

Smiling the biggest she'd seen in quite awhile out of him. "Why Agent Scully, I thought we were keeping this strictly professional."

"Shut up, Mulder," getting up and heading outside leaving him with the bill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I've decided to add the weekend 'dinner' part of the story that I left it hanging on...this is the short before the 'good stuff'. That's still being worked on and hopefully it'll be worth the wait. ENJOY! **

* * *

It had been a few days since she invited him to dinner, work will always take precedent to their relationship as to ward off any suspicion. However it was Friday so they should be able to enjoy themselves over the weekend. Scully was ecstatic, this was the first time in a long time that she finally felt complete in mostly every aspect of her life, the only nagging concern was the baby that she still longed for. It had almost been a week since the initial sex and there was nothing that could stop this now, it was too good to be true.

The 4 days at work had been tough on both of them, their relationship was new and exciting, and they already knew each other in every other way that the sex should have been a walk in the park but it ended up being extremely difficult to refrain from any sort of touch that could be seen as sensual. Sitting in close proximity during meetings, in cars, and while in the office, took all they had to not just place a hand on the others leg or hold a hand. The tension was there all week and they could feel it and they were pretty sure anyone who was near them could sense it as well, the subtle glances, both of them had a new way about them. _I'm sure bets are being collected, _Scully thought to herself as she continued to cook her specialty, zucchini lasagna, laughing slightly at the thought.

Throwing the lasagna in the oven she heard a knock on the door and about giggled out of sheer excitement. Her loins had been aching for his touch all week and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to control herself this weekend, _Mulder is going to be sorry he's letting this continue_. Peering through the peep hole before letting him in she regained her composure and opened the door.

"You're late…" she was subtle in her comment, not really an irritant at this point but just trying to make simple conversation.

"Yeah, sorry I was having a hard time finding what to wear." He stammered out.

"So you didn't get your laundry done, is what that loosely translates to," she eyed him and he flushed slightly at her. She laughed a bit to let him know she was joking and he closed the door behind himself.

"Beer or wine?" she asked eyeballing him.

"What pairs better with dinner?"

"Not your favorite…the wine. Though I did take your tastes in mind and bought something you might actually enjoy." She let a big grin escape, she was giddy, almost first date giddy and she had no idea why. Maybe the whole experience of kind of being a couple was starting to get to her in a good way, she liked it. Pouring out two glasses and handing one over to Mulder, Scully leaned up against the kitchen counter not sure where to go with the conversation. Putting his glass down swiftly Mulder made his way over to Scully and stood towering over her as he usually did and placed his hands firmly on her hips backing her into the corner of the kitchen counters.

"Scully, tell me this isn't a mistake? I—you have no idea how much this has loomed over my head but I never—"

"I know…" staring up at him she grinned again, "it's ok, after all we've been through this should be effortless." She gave him a little wink and a smirk and weaseled out of his grip checking the lasagna. It smelled amazing and she was hoping Mulder didn't mind that it was mostly vegetables, tons of cheese because she had a random craving for cheese.

"Veggies Scully? Come on you know me better than that…" he scoffed at the thought.

"It's not as bad as you think, can't say anything against it until you try it."

Walking up to her and pressing her against the counter he just couldn't contain himself much longer. They had been so well behaved at work and the tension was driving him mad. He felt like a horny teenager all over again. Mulder dove is lips to her neck, she was wearing a nice low cut shirt and couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra and couldn't refrain from running his hands up her waist, brushing the sides of her breasts with his knuckles as he reached her torso.

"You don't waste time do you?" she laughed at his advances.

Continuing his assault on her neck, reaching her ear and nibbling at her ear lobe her breath caught in her throat and she opened up to him letting him have his fun for the time being. His hands reached down to her hips and rubbed along her lower back barely brushing the curve of her backside. Scully moaned slightly at his advances, his lips slowly making their way down to her chest, he squatted down slightly, biting at her breast through her shirt and then finally dropping to his knees in front of her, his hands on her waist and pulled her firmly to him, he could feel her heart beat in her body and knew she was excited for all this to be happening so fast. She had better control than he would have imagined, _or maybe this is her game._ Making his way to the hem of her shirt he pushed it up slightly revealing her cute navel and beautiful skin, placing little kisses around her tummy, he nibbled slightly and reached his hands up under her shirt in search of her wonderful breasts. Scully braced herself against the counter as her head fell back slightly enjoying the praise he was giving her body.

"Scully—I could—I –"

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"And that would be the reason I didn't jump on you the moment you walked in the door, I'm starving." She laughed as he rose to his feet, placing a simple kiss on her lips before she pushed him away in search of oven mitts. Pulling the lasagna from the oven and placing it on the stove, Scully went in search of plates and utensils.

"I have to admit, it does look tasty and I could eat." Mulder really would eat anything he just had to goof around once in awhile. "Get some energy stored for you g-woman…" winking at Scully and receiving an eye roll in return.

Dishing up in bowls instead of plates, the lasagna was better contained this way and less chance for a spill, Scully made her way to the couch and made herself comfortable while Mulder followed suit, bowls and glasses in tow. They both sat quietly eating glancing at the other every now and again, not sure if words need be spoken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner continuation...I just can't control myself. I have a weekend to finish out so here's the start of a sexy MSR weekend! :-D Enjoy! **

* * *

Bowls sat on the coffee table and glasses were in hand and they stared at each other, Scully slammed the rest of her wine hoping to get herself to relax a little bit more, the giddiness she once had was gone, she felt nervous, excited and her body still sensitive from Mulder's earlier assault. Mulder was eyeing her lips, she was nervous and he could tell as she licked them occasionally.

"Scully, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He laughed a little bit, "I didn't think this would be that hard after all we've been through together…and then with the IVF…" he faded off; he knew it was a sensitive subject for her. The failed pregnancy tests, she didn't even have to tell him, he saw the disappointment in her face after those appointments and then wanting nothing more than to be held for the evening, the fear of being alone really got to her sometimes.

"Mulder, you know if you would have said 'no' I wouldn't have done it at all…" she was quiet as she spoke, a confession he already knew but to hear it from her lips was heartwarming in its own way. The mood was waning and he didn't really want tonight to be a sob-fest, he wanted to love her, make her feel like she was his everything. She knew that already in so many ways but to be able to show her physically and intimately was exciting for him, caressing her delicate skin, her beautiful legs…his mind flashed to last weekend and he was gone in the thoughts of the passion that unfolded that night.

Scully felt him shift closer to her on the sofa and take her now empty glass from her hands and place it on the coffee table. He leaned in and kissed her…slowly, tenderly, taking in so much more than he had before, that night was quick and furious this was going to be loving and tender. He wanted to shower her with affection, he'd dreamed about for a couple years now. Sensing his hesitance and feeling feverish as she was she deepened the kiss, nibbling at his lips and begging for entrance to his mouth. Pushing him back in his seat, Scully clamored over him and straddled him, kissing him even harder than before and pressing herself firmly against him. Pushing lightly at her shoulders he broke her attack on him and stared at her; he didn't think she wanted it to be this way, feverish and quick, they had the whole weekend to themselves and she was attacking him like it was the first time all over again.

"Scully…" he was not sure what to say to her, "…we have the whole weekend, why are you rushing this?" he felt bad but he wanted this to be perfect as silly as it sounded.

Backing out a little from his lap she was embarrassed and blushed profusely, her arousal was heightened but this was a deep flush of pure embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" it was barely a whisper. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth kissing the back of it gently…"Mulder—I—I just can't not do it this way, it's been so long since—anything, maybe I'm still going through hormone fluctuations or something but—seeing you this way, I literally cannot seem to control myself…" she was still blushing and felt different.

"I know you've always like to run the show Scully, I do...can't you let me love you how I want to?" he was honest, this was going to be different than the first time and maybe she was just that scared but something warmed her to the soul, she knew he loved her this deeply but it was still hard for her to let anyone in this emotionally deep. After all they had been through, this was still uncharted territory and all Mulder wanted to do was learn Scully in a new way, analyze her pleasure points make her feel warm and fuzzy all over. He wanted her to let loose and be driven wild with passion. Lounging back against the arm of the couch, Scully took a few deep breaths trying to regain herself, letting herself become relaxed, she thought maybe more wine would help but she didn't want drunken passion. Mulder followed her reclined body and ran his hands up her thighs and to her hips, squeezing slightly, Scully melted into it, her head resting on the arm of the couch, Mulder moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and slinked underneath. _God, I feel like a teenager but I want to feel this way with her, _Mulder was feeling a little sheepish but excited nonetheless. Scully's eyes had closed and he made work at her breasts, kneading gently and pinching at the perked nipples, gasping at his advances her lower belly starting to quell with desire. Leaning his head down and placing little kisses on her neck and chest, his mouth making its way to her breasts, finally breathing his hot warm breath onto her still covered breasts she sighed, waiting for more.

"You are going to drive me crazy…." She said lazily, her eyes still shut.

"That's my plan." He was matter of fact, he wanted to tease her, bring her so close then pull away, and keep her on edge the whole weekend.

"….tease…" she laughed and he bit at a nipple through her shirt. "Mulder!" she hadn't expected that at all and he laughed that he had caught her so far off guard.

Pushing at his chest lightly, Scully weaseled her way out from underneath him and rose to her feet; Mulder looked up at her confused slightly. Grinning at him in her little Scully way she sauntered off, at that moment she didn't care that the bowls were left on the coffee table and that there was still lasagna sitting on the stove, Scully made her way across the living room removing her shirt along the way, exposing her naked back to Mulder. His eyes bore into her, the slenderness of her waist and the curve of her hip. Every muscle in her back flexed slightly on her walk to the bedroom, he spotted the little ouroboros tattoo on her right hip and felt a little stab of jealousy but rose quickly and followed her to her bedroom.

Scully had undone her pants but left them on, _I have to let him work for it a little bit,_ her back was to him, making sure not to give him full view of her chest yet. Mulder encased her in his arms from behind and pressed himself firmly against her, seeming to crush her hip bones in the process, his hands firm on her there. Mulder noticed her pants were undone and proceeded to make quick work of them, slipping his hands down the sides, leaving panties for the time being and feeling the smooth skin of her thighs on his way down as the pants dropped to the floor leaving a pile at her naked feet. Mulder ran his hands up the curve of her hips and couldn't help but to drop to his knees behind her. Scully sighed, his touch electric on her sensitive flesh.

Mulder turned her around, while still on his knees he wanted to take her in, Scully scantily clad and aching for his touch, he was grateful he was still in his jeans and t-shirt, just to be able to hold himself back. Meeting her dark eyes with his own he saw pure arousal and lust in hers and for once she could look down upon him, even better when he was worshipping her body. Mulder grabbed at her panties and slid them down her fair thighs, past her knees and down to her ankles, joining the pants he had previously stripped her of. Scully felt almost embarrassed that she was buck naked in front of him, he was staring at her, she wasn't sure she liked being the prey to his predator. Mulder pulled at her hips, urging her to sit on the edge of the bed. Scully felt scared and unsure but knew what Mulder's intentions were at this point and not sure she could handle herself.

"Mulder…I—I've not been –I can't –this will –"she couldn't get out that she wouldn't be able to handle much of his mouth on her. She fantasized about it a million times, those plump, beautiful lips on her, pleasing her but it was a fantasy, the truth was oral sex has always been a weakness for her, in a good way she supposed but almost too much pleasure to handle kind of way….especially with Mulder.

"Scully…I know you trust me, just trust me." He whispered and nuzzled her thighs as he knelt before her seated form, smelling her. Nibbling at her creamy thighs until she laid back and parted her legs for him, feeling slightly silly that he was still clothed but she'd let him have his fun with her. Mulder kissed up the inside of her beautiful thigh, skipping over her center to the other thigh, his hand had sneaked its way to her core and started manipulating her folds while he kissed up and down her thighs, fingers not penetrating but feeling their way around. Mulder raised his head up, enjoying the view from that angle, Scully was watching his every move while she could and met his eyes, both of them were dark and in the moment, he took advantage and lowered his head to her center, fingers still playing with her folds, his mouth met her and kissed her lower lips.

Sighing heavily, Scully's head fell back to the mattress as Mulder went to work on her with his mouth. Kissing and sucking the path along her labia that his fingers had previously made, he swiped at her with his tongue, eliciting high pitched moans. Unintelligible words were all that Scully could muster as Mulder continued his assault on her center. Slowly and painstakingly penetrating with a finger, Mulder looked up from his mouth work to watch her face as he worked his finger in and out, he wanted to take her all in, watch every reaction to every move of his finger made in her. He was observing and learning her body, it was new territory and he wanted to know it completely, never again would their relationship be subtle, playful and flirtatious glances or caresses. This was the new them, they were becoming a whole.

Scully's hands had made their way to his beautiful full hair and urged him to continue his oral fixation on her. She always knew he would be amazing at this, the main reason she'd fantasized about it so often…she was aware of his oral fixation. But this was almost becoming too much. His tongue darted out and lapped at her flowing juices, her body twisted and undulated, she was trying so hard to maintain some control but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Mul—I can't—"she was having a hard time letting herself go.

"Yeah you can…"he was confident and urged her, sucking at her lips and stroking her with his hand. Diving in again full force with his tongue and closed the gap between his mouth and her center, he hummed into her, causing little vibrations.

"OH, GOD!" she felt wave after wave of pleasure take her over, grinding against his mouth and panting heavily, her eyes wide, staring into the ceiling though not able to see anything, her mouth agape though silent. Mulder stilled his movements on her and let her enjoy the ecstasy, still trying to come down off of her high.

Retreating from her flushed body, Mulder stripped himself of his clothes quicker than he ever thought possible and joined her on the bed, his hands dragging up her thighs and abdomen, resting gently on her breast, she twitched a little, her skin still animate from the strength of her orgasm. Mulder dipped his head to her other breast and gave little kisses to the skin before slowly grabbing a nipple in his mouth and sucking gently. He was drinking all she had left, her body arched against his mouth wanting it to never end, hands flying through his hair again, urging him to continue with whatever he intended to do to her. Looking up at her face he knew she was satisfied but he wasn't about to quit now, he wanted to make this phenomenal for her. Nuzzling into her neck with his face she obliged and let him nip at her lightly, _he is learning my erogenous zones way too fast, _she was slowly becoming incapable of giving him any sort of intimate reciprocation besides her body.

Rolling onto her lightly, Mulder wasn't sure he wanted to wait much longer; they still had 2 days left to have their fun. He just wasn't sure she'd appreciate him embarrassing himself on her thigh. Still realizing they were on the edge of the bed Scully scooted herself back at least to give Mulder better leverage, he placed one of his legs in between her legs and nudged her legs further apart as he shimmied his way between her strong, muscular legs. Scully was ready, her body was on fire and not sure how much more teasing she could take. Pulling his head down to hers she gave him a strong, forceful kiss, probing his mouth with her tongue, biting his lips in the process. She wanted to have him inside her, she wanted to feel him pulse and stroke in her. Raising her legs up, Scully wrapped them slightly around him, forcing her heels into the muscles of his ass, still kissing him feverishly. Her legs up that high gave him a good angle to not need to even guide himself into her, he felt her slickened folds with the tip of his cock and gave a little nudge into her, slipping into her depths effortlessly. Both of them sighing at the penetration, Mulder closed his eyes tightly trying to hold himself back while Scully's head fell back and body arched against his.

"Jesus, Scully—" he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last, she was amazingly aroused, he took note that he did an amazing job for her. She felt so different than the last time. Scully's muscles already starting to contract around Mulder and he thought he'd lose it. Pulling him close to her, she held on, forcing him to move in her, stroking slowly at first.

"Faster…" she whispered just barely into his ear, she needed hard and fast at this point, she wanted to be pushed over the edge at least once more, it felt so incredible that she couldn't control herself. She joined into his thrusting, forcing him to move a little faster inside her. His cock slipping in and out of her was the most amazing feeling; surely they both would be spent soon. Mulder snuggled in close and grabbed her ear lobe with his mouth and nibbled and sucked at it lightly. She bucked her hips up into his and clawed at his back lightly, she was reaching another orgasm, gasping, her voice caught in the air and she came, wrapping her limbs tightly around him and he quickened his thrusts in her. Her muscles clamped so tightly around him, _come on Mulder, hold back for her_, he was chanting to himself to wait until she was completed sated.

"Please..Mul—please…" her voice nothing more than a subtle whisper in his ear, her warm breath causing him to shudder and speed up his thrusting. His orgasm took him by surprise; she willed it out of him, her subtle touches to his back, and the grip her insides had on his cock, her whispering in his ear…he couldn't hold it back any longer. He felt himself pulsate and explode in her, her muscles still twitching from it all.

They both shivered from the sheer excitement and ecstasy, their bodies' slick with sweat and arousal. Both of them panting, trying to come back to Earth, Mulder removed himself slowly from Scully and flopped down next to her.

"I think that one warrants a shower…" Mulder breathlessly spoke.

"Go right ahead, I don't think I can move…" she was honest, her legs felt like jell-o and her entire body still extremely sensitive to anything. Standing seemed like an impossible feat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not for the weak at heart! I might have lost control with myself here! (As if any restricted to 18yrs+ would keep you away...) ENJOY! **

* * *

**_Saturday morning_**

Waking to the warm body nuzzled up against her, Scully sighed in contentment. Her body ached from the previous night though she felt totally at ease with it. This had to be the best feeling in the world, it had been so long since she had been with anyone this way and felt her heart swell with emotions. If she cried now Mulder would think she felt like this was a mistake and she couldn't do that to him. The truth was she was just that incredibly happy with the situation. She knew that a week ago when she crawled into his bed and caught him off guard. Laughing to herself momentarily she couldn't help but let out a huge grin at the thought. _Who knew we'd be here 6 years later._

"What's so damn funny this early in the morning…?" Mulder asked lazily, snuggling into Scully's back and kissing at her upper back.

"I was just thinking 6 years ago I didn't imagine this would ever happen…" she confessed and laughed a little. Scully had always been attracted to him but didn't think it would ever go anywhere. They were to keep their relationship professional and that was that. There was no grey area on this matter, especially with the FBI involved.

"So…what's for breakfast, you made me work up an appetite," he stammered out in between kisses on her neck.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she rolled out of bed and moseyed her way to the bathroom, laughing along the way.

Mulder always had loved getting Scully to laugh, it made him feel worthy of her that he made her feel so good and hearing a wholehearted laugh out of her was music to his ears. Rising from the bed, he himself, also feeling a little sore, this physical relationship was working muscles that hadn't been worked in awhile, Mulder pulled on his boxers and made his way to the kitchen. Noticing the bowls and wine glasses on the table he brought them in with him, placing them in the sink at least, grabbing a glass for some water he desperately felt he needed. Mulder heard the shower start and thought momentarily about joining his beautiful partner in the shower, his stomach protested so he opted for grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on Scully's counter. _Leave it to Scully to not have any sweet, sugary confections lying around. _He sighed and bit into the apple.

Scully had hoped Mulder was going to join her in the shower but after about 10 minutes of being a no show she figured she'd finish up and head out for a bite to eat. Turning off the water, wringing out her hair, opening the door and grabbing her robe she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Little nibbles had littered her neck, nothing more than freckle looking marks; no one would say anything about those. Staring at her face, Scully felt different; there was something in her eyes that she'd not seen before, a slight flush to her cheeks but happiness is what glowed from her most of all. She was peaceful and content; nothing could ruin it for them. This had been a charade that has been in the works for years now and for it to finally come together felt incredible.

Throwing on her robe, Scully made her way through the bedroom, searching corners for Mulder, she made her way to the living room to see him, clad only in his boxers, cleaning up last night's dinner.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "I thought I felt my water go cold…" she said slightly sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry Scully, I didn't even think about it." He felt bad that he cut her shower short and turned to face her. It wasn't often he got to see Scully sans make-up and hair damp and messy, she truly was a beauty. He wanted to wake up to her like this every morning, please her and praise her beauty. Mulder knew they were still on the high from the previous night, that not all mornings would go so smoothly and that if things got complicated with the FBI that they would have to try and keep it even more secret. _Everyone already thinks we are sleeping together, I don't know why this will be so difficult._ His mind was reeling with uncertainty and fear. He had no regrets about spending the night with Scully and he hoped she had no regrets as well, for her it might be more difficult, she's always been the reserved, prudish one. People would expect that from Fox Mulder but not Dana Scully.

"So what are you making _me_ for breakfast…?" she jokingly asked him, padding her way to the fridge and fishing out yogurt.

"Scully—"

"Don't, Mulder…I know what is on your mind and just don't even worry about it." Diving into her yogurt, Scully had also worked up an appetite after last night's excursions.

"I just want to be sure this is what you want. I know how you are with work, I could give a rat's ass but you—I don't want this to backfire." He leaned up against the counter staring at her eating at the table.

"I appreciate your concern but I think we are beyond that at this point." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Walking over to her and noticing she was in _only_ her robe he couldn't help his prying eyes and glanced down catching a little of her breast, bending down he kissed her, not wanting quite yet just a satisfied blissful kiss and that was it.

Each of them got dressed not wanting to spoil each other's bodies quite yet with an over abundance of sex, the partners sat in silence for quite awhile, quietly thinking to themselves. Mulder had run down to his car; he had packed a bag of clothes just in case this ended up going this direction. He was forever grateful Scully didn't kick him out after last night; he figured that was a good sign. They wanted nothing more than to stay in each other's company, enjoying the closeness while they could get it, this was the first weekend in a long time that there were no cases that desperately needed attention and no other nagging concerns needing tending. They relished each other's company in silence. Quality time on the sofa was perfect to what had started only a week ago but stemmed from years of tension.

* * *

Rubbing her hip slightly, Mulder was trying to rouse Scully from her slumber on his side. They had started watching movies after dinner, enjoying the peace and quiet and had dozed on each other quite comfortably. Stirring slightly Mulder felt her legs stretch out, her muscles flexing trying to wake up.

"You ok?" she pondered his actions in waking her up.

"Yeah, you about ready for bed? You've been asleep on me for awhile now." He was honest and knew they'd be much more comfortable in bed. "You ok with me crashing here again?"

She smiled at him, slightly sleepy but grinning ear to ear; she wanted nothing more than for him to sleep with her forever. Snuggle in close during the course of the night and have that warm body next to her the following morning. His warm mouth on her, everywhere, kissing, licking, biting and—

"Let's go then…" her mind was reeling with ideas and her body had quickly turned very excited and aroused. Vaulting from the sofa Scully made her way towards the bathroom, leaving Mulder to take care of the TV and lights. Mulder made his way to the bedroom but Scully wasn't in bed, stripping himself down to nothing, _maybe I'll get to shower with her after all._

Mulder hadn't heard her for quite a few moments. Concern was written on his face as he pried open the bathroom door a little bit and saw Scully standing in front of the mirror, clad in a blue silk, thigh length negligee, that he was sure hadn't been worn and figured it was new. His mouth went dry as he saw her analyzing herself in the mirror, her hair was astray, face was flushed, and he knew she was excited for him to see her wearing something like this.

"Is that for me…?" he asked quietly.

"Christ! Why do you do that?" she laughed that she was briefly caught off guard, his voice was low and sensual. "…yeah, I saw it at the store last week and um indulged myself…" she was slightly embarrassed that she let herself have the impulse buy. Sometimes things just jumped out at her and she couldn't control herself. Maybe subconsciously she knew things would start to get heated between them, why not be prepared for it.

Mulder made his way to her, she was still eyeballing herself in the mirror, not sure how she felt about her new look. Since the sexual relationship started between them she felt sexier, that's all there was to it, she was fiery and on her game, quick with her tongue and more confident, if that were possible with her. Wrapping his arms around her and looking at her through the mirror, his eyes locking with hers she melted at his touch, his hands firmly on her hips pushing himself against her, lowering his mouth to her exposed shoulder he nipped at her, leaving a trail on warmth along her tingling skin.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me even fully clothed?" it was a rhetorical question but he wanted to tell her what she did to him. How she made him feel, his entire body reacted to her the same way. "…this—Jesus Scully—I can't even-…." He was having a hard time putting anything coherent together. Lightly thrusting against her, he rubbed himself against her backside, the silk of her nightgown feeling incredible, locking eyes with her again, and watching each other as he rubbed against her. Scully was going to lose it if they didn't get going soon. Scully tried to move, trying to make her way to the bedroom; Mulder wasn't budging, pressing harder against her. She was against the sink quite firmly now, him grinding at her backside.

"Indulge me, Scully…" she caught his eyes and knew what he wanted, she wasn't sure how she'd feel watching herself in the mirror and him going at her from behind. Though her body was saying otherwise, deep down she really was excited.

Mulder's hands made their way down from her hips down her thighs, strong, firm and smooth. Reaching around and feeling the hem of her nightgown he raised it up to above her hips.

"No panties, Scully?" he grinned at her through the mirror.

"I might have had a premonition," she choked out, not able to handle his hands making their way towards her center. Mulder's hand had started brushing at her lightly, begging for her to open up for him. Obliging him she stepped her legs apart slightly, his hand cupped her, feeling the heat at her center. She moaned at the contact, wanting more, her head rolled back against his shoulder.

"Don't close your eyes Scully…" his voice was low and aroused and she wasn't sure she could do this.

Slowly slipping a finger into her, her eyes popped open, looking into the mirror he met her gaze, her mouth was open, trying to control her breathing. Stroking in and out of her just barely, teasing the lips with his other fingers, making sure he had contact with her clit. She stifled a moan and Mulder wasn't having it this way, he wanted to hear her and he wanted her to see herself as he saw her; flushed, aroused and in the throes of passion. Working her with his hand again, a bit more roughly than he had before, trying to make her reach her peak at least once this way. The thought of her watching herself orgasm was an incredible turn-on for him, he was having a hard enough time holding himself back at this particular moment but it would be worth it. He knew she was close, her hips were bucking against his hand, his other hand made his way to her breast, massaging it gently, tweaking the nipple through the silk. A moan made its way out from deep within her, urging him to continue his playing with her.

"God, Scully, look at yourself…come for me…." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine and a contracting sensation in her lower half. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, she saw herself though blurry eyes, wide but not able to see much of anything. She bit her lip, they were plump and red from sheer excitement and her chest heaved trying to regain herself.

Mulder was not quite sure he'd be able to hold out much longer, retracted his hand from her, he guided himself into her from behind. The intrusion caused a shudder from them both, Scully hadn't quite gotten back to herself yet, her muscles started to clamp around him immediately. She bent forward and braced herself against the sink, gripping it tightly as Mulder started working his way in and out of her. They hadn't experienced much for positions yet so this was just another experiment, one that was slowly becoming a favorite. Moaning from both of them ensued, causing more random thrusting and counterthrusting.

"Oh. My. God…" Scully didn't think she'd ever feel this good and couldn't contain the verbal confirmation of the fact. He slipped in and out of her smoothly, both of them looking into the mirror, eyes catching again as he ground himself into her. Thrust after thrust was a new sensation for them both, this seemed like a hardcore position but the thought of the office desk crossed both of their minds and they couldn't control themselves. Mulder grabbed Scully's hips and pulled her tight against him, giving a few hard thrusts up into her, he felt her muscles clamping tightly and she did as she was told and watched herself come in the mirror, it was the most erotic sight Mulder had ever seen and followed with a few erratic thrusts watching her face, mouth open and eyes wide, as he came in her.

Both of them were panting and breathing quite heavily, Scully still had her death grip on the sink, Mulder rubbed her back and kissed her shoulders, they were spent. Mulder slipped out of her and collapsed on the floor laughing slightly.

"You alright there g-man?" Scully laughed as well, still hunched over the sink, "…I'm not sure I can move yet myself…"

Mulder was insanely happy and punch drunk, he just stared at her from the floor. _This woman is going to be the death of me and I love it!_ She caught his gaze and looked at him for the first time not through the mirror, taking in the slap happy look on his face and smiling in return.

"Shit, Scully…let's –" he couldn't finish and pointed to the bedroom, slowly gathering themselves and cleaning up they both made their way to the bed. Each flopping down on their own sides they were drifting off faster than ever before. They were peaceful and content at where they were in their partnership, friendship and now physical relationship.

_How can this be so perfect? _Both of them the same question on their mind as they drifted hands meeting in the middle of the bed, caressing each other to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter. Not much, just a playful morning. :) **

* * *

_**Sunday morning**_

Peace was the only thought that registered in both of them as they roused from sleep. Life couldn't get any better than this, _something had to go wrong soon, _both of them with the simultaneous thought. Mulder snuggled in closer to Scully, breathing her in, he could vaguely smell her soap from the yesterday's shower and the sweet smell of everything that was just her. He pressed his lower half into her backside receiving a chuckle and little moan from her.

"Why a laugh?" he inquired, his pride hurt a little.

"Mmm, I've always enjoyed the idea of being woken up by that…" she laughed again, rolling over she climbed over him, straddling him. She sat up on him staring him down as she removed the negligee she was wearing, his eyes taking her all in. Bringing her lips to his she kissed him slowly and lazily, cherishing the comfort that they both so desperately sought. "…you want to know a secret, Mulder…" he nodded, curious as to what Scully could be hiding from him, Scully lowered her face to his ear, "…morning sex, is always the best sex, the body has just awoken, nerve endings are more sensitive, the senses are at their max potential and who knows what might have transpired in the persons dream state…" Mulder loved it when she was pretending to be professional.

"Is that so _Dr._ Scully?" challenging her knowledge.

"Yep, that's why _this…" _rubbing his erection with her leg, "….is so alive in the early morning hours…" she smiled at him, kissing him again; rubbing her breasts over his chest he finally felt he could die happy. Mulder loved this side of Scully, he enjoyed taking her the way he did last night but he knew it was uncomfortable for her, she will always be the one in charge, Scully was not the submissive type at all, she loved to run the show and he couldn't get more turned on by it. _She will wear the pants in this relationship and be the death of me. _

Feeling his way down her back, the naked expanse of skin was covered in goose bumps and he relished the feel of her skin under his fingertips. Wiggling her hips, trying to get a rise out of him, Scully moved her kisses to his neck and Adam's apple, slowly making her way south. Playing lightly with the sparse hair on his chest, Scully shimmied down his body, now straddling his legs and grabbing him gently with her small hand. As much as Mulder wanted to enjoy this the first night she tried he just couldn't handle it, now he thought he might be able to have more willpower to enjoy it.

Touching him softly and tenderly at first, she wanted to judge his reactions, the looks on his face as her delicate hand worked on him. His eyes were closed and she smiled lightly, she let go of his cock with her hand, he moaned his disapproval until he felt her warm breath over him. Sticking her tongue out and flicking the tip of his cock just barely, she saw him jump, the anticipation was killing him and she loved every minute of it. She lowered her mouth over him, taking as much as she could, surrounding her warm mouth around him.

"Jesus Christ, Scully….." maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. So many times he had fantasized this, her beautiful mouth working miracles on his cock. Bobbing her head up and down on him, her eyes catching his once in awhile, her lips wrapped wonderfully around his girth, he had to hold his breath.

Scully felt excited and in charge, wrapping her hand around the base of him she stroked him, her mouth had made a nice lubricant for smooth stroking, her mouth still wrapped around the tip, flicking her tongue along the underside and dragging her teeth lightly over the head, getting little groans out of Mulder. He had reached a hand down and grabbed her arm, mainly as a warning…

"Scully…God…" he was so close but she had no intention of stopping, he could owe her one later she figured.

Pumping her hand and head furiously, giving nice suction on the upstroke, he was trying so hard to get her to stop but at the same time it had been so long since he'd been able to enjoy something like this. Pulling her arm away from his grasp, Scully reached down and rolled his testicles in her hand, massaging them gently while sucking on him, adding a moan for the vibrations and that was it…he couldn't take it.

"Fuck…Scu—"hips thrusting into her face and she was taking him all in, milking all he had, sucking and massaging until he had nothing left. He was panting heavily and shaking, his body ultra sensitive. She kept her mouth on him; massaging with her lips until she felt him go soft and pulled away staring up at him, meeting his eyes and smiling.

"You really know how to make a fantasy come to life Scully…" she blushed lightly at his comment and turned her gaze away.

"So you fantasized about me?" she quipped back, trying to regain herself.

"Scully you have fulfilled more of my fantasies in 2 days than—"sighing at the embarrassing confession.

"I'm going to jump in the shower," smiling at him she rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, Mulder's eyes following her naked form the whole way.

_**11am **_

The morning had been mostly relaxing, taking in the Sunday slowness. Mulder ran out to grab breakfast and coffee at the shop around the corner. Scully made a phone call to her mother, keeping in touch with her was important when she could. She didn't need her worrying about her anymore than usual. With the slow weekend she figured she could make the call. Nothing new on both ends, Scully opted for not informing her mother of changed relationship with Mulder, she didn't want her mother to accidently tell anyone anything, Scully was surprised she hadn't heard from her brother about her having tried IVF for a baby. The less questions the better.

"So what's the plan the rest of the day?" Mulder hated to leave Scully, after this weekend it was going to be tough going back to work just as partners, each to their own apartments and so forth. _Maybe work will keep us busy enough I don't think about it. _

"Well, I've got to get caught up on laundry that you've kept me from doing the past 2 days and I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to go check on your place. Make sure your fish are alive and well." She smiled at him, knowing he wasn't that great at housekeeping, she was always surprised he was able to keep fish alive.

"You're kicking me out? Scully I'm hurt…" sarcastic as he usually was.

"Honestly, Mulder, we need to still be careful. I love what we have, I do but—we've really got to be careful…" she sighed in defeat at how difficult this still might end up being. Sitting on the sofa she let out a heavy sigh and Mulder was right there with her. This was going to be the hardest part, going _back_ to every day life at work, aware of people who might be watching them, careful not to draw suspicion.

"Scully, we don't have to do this—I mean… trust me I want this more than anything but if it's going to be too much we can—"

"No. I can't go back." It was a statement she wasn't going to let go, "…sorry g-man you're kind of stuck with me now…" she nudged at him laughing lightly.

"Good…" he whispered quietly and they sat, quietly contemplating to themselves. "Well, I guess I'll head out…see you later?" he rose, gathered his bag and made his way to the door.

"Mulder—"she was quiet when she spoke, "no regrets?" she wanted the reassurance from him, that he really needed her and this.

"Never." It was a simple response as he grabbed her hand and placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand. He pulled her in close and gave her a passionate kiss, promises for later; after all he still did owe her one. "Movie later, my place…" he gave her a squeeze and leaned in, "…don't forget your jammies…" he grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Scully almost squealed at the corniness of all this, they had to be at work bright and early tomorrow there was no way she was staying at his place tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the end, I hope you've enjoyed! This development of their physical relationship was fun, I'm sure it would have been tricky!**

* * *

_**Sunday Evening**_

Knocking on his door she couldn't resist Mulder's temptation for a movie. It really just meant more snuggle time on his couch which was technically where the first spark of complete and utter interest initially happened. The few moments it took her to realize that she had made the right decisions in her life happened right there on that couch and it was home.

Feeling his steps on the other side of the door, Scully was anxious and excited, it seemed somewhat crazy that she had just seen him that morning but missed him enough to be thrilled to be standing at his doorstep.

"Hey Scully." Mulder's face lit up upon seeing her. She didn't dress down often enough, however tonight, clad in a pair of pajama bottoms and t-shirt, bundled up in a coat and big fluffy socks underneath her shoes, Mulder was ecstatic.

"Hey…" she was tired more than anything and had a funny feeling she wouldn't be making it home tonight. Mulder always seemed to get his way sometimes. Making her way into the apartment she made herself at home while browsing through the choice of rentals strewn about on the table. "I really hope you weren't planning for a movie marathon, because we really do have to work tomorrow."

"Come on Scully, when was the last time you had an 'all-nighter?" he laughed slightly.

"Mulder, I don't want to get into the physiology of sleep tonight, but it is needed. I'm not an insomniac like you…I need my beauty sleep." She was matter of fact in her statement.

"Beauty sleep huh? Scully you look beautiful no matter what you do." He was trying to earn brownie points and she knew it. "So did you decide on a movie?"

Scully couldn't believe she was going to do this, however it was a movie she wanted to see, though it was lengthy she wasn't sure she'd be able to make it through the whole thing. Holding up 'American Beauty' Mulder's eyes went wide, he knew there were a few scenes that might make him a little uncomfortable but it hit big at the box office and the reviews had been amazing.

"It's pretty long Scully, think you can make it through the whole thing?"

"I'll live." She smiled at him, sensing his hesitance in the movie choice. Making herself comfortable, legs crossed on the sofa, popcorn bowl in her lap as Mulder popped in the movie. Wandering around the coffee table and joining Scully on the couch with a plop she gave him a glare. Mulder kept his distance at first, _maybe this will be just a quiet hang out night for us. _He wasn't quite sure she was up to much of anything looking at her. She was tired, focused and very distant, very different than she'd been all weekend. He had relished every moment he got to spend with her this weekend, finally feeling complete in his own life, Scully used to talk a lot about having a life outside the FBI, something leading a normal life. This was his. He only needed her, she was his life. Placing his hand on her thigh and scooting slightly closer to her, Mulder just needed the contact, being able to touch her in this way was what he had always needed and wanted.

Both of them staring at the TV not really watching the movie, just deep in thought, Mulder thinking about Scully, Scully thinking about what work would hold for them tomorrow. He hoped she still had no regrets; this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Scully you alright, you seem pretty out of it…?"

Looking at him, eyes half closed and slightly slurring her words, he was reminded of their first night together, the late night after her eventful weekend.

"I'm fine…" she rotated her body and laid her arm across his stomach and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, strong and excited with the new contact she had given him. Mulder wrapped his arm around her waist as they lay there for several minutes watching the movie. Not 10 minutes had passed and Mulder heard slight snoring from his chest, he smiled as he noticed how comfortable she was against him. He was feeling warm and fuzzy having her this close to him, it didn't even have to be intimate at that moment, true those were his intentions when she first came over but just being able to be a couple, even if just for the weekends, was more than he ever imagined it would be.

Shifting slightly, Mulder bent down slightly and kissed the top of Scully's head, running his fingers through her hair noticing the little moan as he lightly massaged her scalp.

"I am assuming you aren't making it home tonight…" it was more of a quiet statement than a question. She was pretty out of it when she got there and he wouldn't let her drive home this tired. He positioned her head against the back of the couch and made his way to take care of the TV and lights before helping her into bed.

Laying her down he couldn't help but notice how calm and peaceful she looked, he really could do this for her every night if he needed to. There were so many emotions running through his head and she was his everything. Rarely did he get to see this side of her, so vulnerable against the strong FBI agent he was so used to seeing most of the time. Most of the time reserved and professional and yet he'd seen her let loose and become wild and feral for him, _him!_ He'd kill for that Scully every waking moment, seeing her in the throes of passion had become an incredible fascination for him.

Tucking her into the bed and undressing himself, he crawled in and made himself comfortable against her back. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, she instinctively pushed back into him, the feel of warmth and comfort was completely soothing. Mulder breathed her in, the way her hair smelled, the sweet smell of her neck, he was completely seduced by this woman and had been for the past couple years. The subtle glances, touches, banter; it was all there, the building of a beautiful romantic relationship.

Scully felt him nuzzling at her neck and shoulder and couldn't help but smile at where they were at this point in their lives. It was a little unconventional perhaps but she couldn't have prayed for a better person in her life, he filled every aspect of her. Mentally, emotionally and now physically, this was meant to be…must be fate after all. She rolled in his arms and met his eyes with her own, staring into him, a smile still splayed across her face, contentment. Reaching her arms out and wrapping them around his shoulders and pulling his head to hers she kissed him, lazily, though with want and need. Reciprocating the kiss he felt her urge him on, pulling at his head and lightly tugging on his hair. Taking a breath for air, Mulder looked at her again, her eyes had darkened and she was breathing heavily.

"Scully…I—I just can't get enough of you…" he breathed out as he dipped his head to her neck, kissing and biting her gently. She moaned and tilted her head back, wanting more of his mouth on her. He had been kind enough to leave her shirt on but that quickly was becoming a nuisance for both of them, reaching his hand down he gathered her shirt at the hem and pulled it up exposing her breasts to him proceeding to nip and suck at them. Scully writhed under his mouth, the pleasure from his mouth was heading straight to her core and she could help but let out loud audible moans, which only egged him on further. Mulder's favorite part of pleasing Scully was the sounds she would make, the gasp and the hitch in her voice, the whimper sound when he would pull away from her was his favorite. Mulder believed that deep down she really loved to be teased and he thought long and hard about it this last week that she wouldn't do it for just anyone, it had to be someone she trusted completely, someone she had opened up to as a friend. _Maybe just for me, _he grinned at the thought.

Mulder's hand had made its way down to the waistband of her pants and tickled her slightly there, not a full on tickle but a tease, warming her up to the idea of his hand on her. Reaching underneath the waistband he felt the elastic of her panties and teased her more, she moaned with need into his mouth, wanting his hand on her fully. She shuffled her hips hoping to entice him home, welcoming him into her and then there was the whimper that Mulder had waited for, the plea, not only the want to be touched but the need. Her body reacted so wonderfully to him that her brain could never keep up with what it wanted, she let it go and for once she didn't care.

Minutes passed with kisses and moans, caressing and the tugging on clothes before they both got frustrated and removed articles of clothing. Mulder slid his naked form along hers, feeling the smoothness of her beautiful skin, hairs standing on end and both bodies pulsing with energy no one would dare describe. Scully wanted so badly to do this and get it done, the feeling of ecstasy was something she was getting too used to but Mulder wanted to praise her every inch, explore her body with more attention than he had yet gotten to do.

Placing his hand on her hip bone and lazily drawing circles he was inching his way closer to her center, feeling the patch of hair at her leg juncture, Scully's breathing quickened; she was more ready than she had ever been. Mulder dipped his head to her breast and breathed warm air onto the peaked nipples, his hand still slowly making its descent, without much warning Mulder dipped his fingers into her folds simultaneously grabbing a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, God…" Scully wasn't entirely prepared for the pleasure she was currently receiving, her body was in overdrive and she bucked against him almost uncontrollably. Smiling against her breast he continued his assault on her, pleasing her with his hand and mouth, flicking and nipping at the nipple and slowly making circles with his finger on her insides, as if to open her up more. Making a 'come hither' motion with his finger he found her pleasure spot and urged her on, tugging on her nipple with his mouth he wanted to feel her lose it and become lost in the sensations of pleasure. She moaned loudly at his insistence, wanting to let go so terribly bad, she wanted to writhe beneath him and cry out in ecstasy.

Mulder moved his head up to her ear and starting kissing her there, sucking on the lobe while still playing with her folds, gently rubbing at her swollen clit every few seconds, she was whimpering again and Mulder wasn't sure how he was going to last much longer. The sounds she was making alone drove him crazy. He looked up her briefly, noticing her body was starting to writhe even more, her mouth was open and she was gasping for air, he knew she was so close to orgasm. Slipping another finger into her, he stroked her, making his palm hit her clit just barely, his own breathing had become excited and breathy waiting for her to reach her peak. Bending back down to her breast he grasped the nipple with his mouth again and felt her muscles start to contract around his fingers, she bucked almost violently against him and then she tensed as the convulsions wracked over her.

_*Ring, ring, ring*_

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Mulder listened again; it was one of their phones.

_*Ring, ring, ring* _

Scully sighed heavily and looked at Mulder; she felt completely out of it but thought she heard it too.

_*Ring, ring, ring*_

They looked at each other hoping that it would just stop; it was probably a wrong number anyways. After a few minutes of silence, Mulder picked right back up where he left off and kissed at her chest and neck, getting her worked up again.

"Ready for round 2 g-woman…" Mulder grinned at her and shifted himself in between her legs, making himself comfortable. Scully was still breathing pretty heavily after the strength of her orgasm and Mulder wasn't going to let her go that easy tonight. Lowering his head down to her stomach he started a trail of hot kisses on her sensitive skin, sliding his body along hers, his cock pulsing against her leg, she felt a new wave of energy when she felt how excited she made him. Reaching between them, Scully grabbed his cock in her little hands and started stroking gently, teasing the tip with feather light touches. Mulder's head fell to her breasts as she stroked him.

_*Ring, ring, ring*_

_FUCK!_ Both of them thought at the same time.

_*Ring, ring, ring* _

Mulder placed a big wet kiss on Scully's chest and leapt from the bed in search of phones, both of them had left their phones on the coffee table and Mulder grabbed the ringing culprit and answered.

"Yeah, hello?"

"_Agent, Mulder?" _Skinner's voice came through the headpiece in confusion.

"Sir?"

"_I was trying to reach Agent, Scully. I called you a few minutes ago and you didn't answer."_

"Oh, I uhh—" Mulder had answered Scully's phone and really didn't have an excuse for his boss as to why he answered her phone.

"_Well is Agent Scully available?" _he was getting impatient.

"She is indisposed at the moment Sir. Is there something we can help you with?"

"_I'm down in North Carolina, there has been an incident and could use both your expertise. This is a sensitive case and I was asked to cover this quickly and quietly. We've hit a slight hitch. I need you in North Carolina as soon as you can." _He sounded exhausted and not quite happy about the situation.

"Of course, Sir." Hanging up the phone Mulder let out a heavy sigh and looked down at his diminishing manhood. _Nothing like a phone call from your boss to kill the mood._

"Mulder…" Scully yelled from the bedroom, "everything ok?"

Mulder made his way back to the bedroom; Scully was propped up on her elbow eyeballing him curiously, she knew the look on his face immediately.

"Work?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"I accidently answered _your_ phone…I didn't have an excuse for that." She laughed at him quietly and he shot her a look.

"Well what did he say when you answered my phone?" she was curious and hoped their fun wouldn't be spoiled too soon.

"I think he probably knows but I made the excuse you were in the bathroom…he sounded pretty stressed out I don't think he cared all that much." He smiled at himself, _whoever didn't think that we weren't an item is completely blind._ "So I guess we are needed in North Carolina as soon as possible."

"Ugh…" she rolled over and sighed.

"You can still stay here you know, get some sleep and we'll swing by your apartment in the morning and grab your overnight bag and whatever else you may need then head down." He smiled at her warmly; he knew he wouldn't try anything more tonight with her. She was always the type of person that needed her sleep and the last thing he wanted was a grumpy Scully on his hands.

Crawling in bed with her he was happy he was able to please her but was kind of upset that Skinner killed the mood. He wanted to praise her body but he understood as well as she that work will always take precedent over their growing physical relationship. Wrapping his body around hers, work starting to irritate his brain he still tried to attempt sleep.

"We can finish what you started you know…" Scully tried to coax him back in the mood.

"My brain has now turned into work mode and sometimes there is no shaking me out of it. You know how obsessive I can be." He was slowly starting to drift off it was after 11 pm now and he snuggled in next to Scully and couldn't help but feel peaceful and relaxed.

"Thanks, Mulder…" she lazily slurred out, trying to give him appreciation of having her over for the night. There was an element of cuteness in her sometimes that he loved. That innocence that he so rarely got to see, the relaxed features on her face and the slight furrow of her brow as she dreamt, he loved it all.

Kissing her cheek he slowly drifted off himself, _all good things must come to an end. _Never could they have a 'normal' relationship, it was to be tricky and sneaky, subtle yet completely satisfying all at the same time. Finally at peace in his own life.

**(AN: I hope you guys aren't too upset with the ending...but Mulder and Scully fashion said it couldn't end completely happily ever after. Hope you all understand how difficult this relationship would have been!) :-D**


End file.
